1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a first aid adhesive plaster for curing or disinfecting an affected part of a skin like a wound or an insect bite by sticking it on the affected part, and particularly relates to the first aid adhesive plaster which restrains delay in curing of the wound or the like or pigmentary deposit on the wounded part of the skin which are caused by exposure to ultraviolet rays and suppress an influence of the ultraviolet rays on a liquid medicament and an ointment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional first aid adhesive plaster, which is widely known, comprises an adhesive sheet having a rectangular shape, a pad of a gauze or the like stuck to a center of an upper surface of the adhesive sheet and release papers covering the upper surface of the pad and adhesive, and is separable right and left. When used, the release papers are removed and the first aid adhesive plaster is stuck to the skin in a state that the pad is placed on the affected part such as a wound. To cure or to disinfect the affected part like the wound more effectively, a first aid adhesive plaster is known in which a capsule body encapsulating a liquid medicament is placed on the pad adhering onto the adhesive sheet, as described in Japanese Utility Model No. 1,893,533, for example. When it is used, a thin film made of an aluminum foil forming a bottom face of the capsule body is broken by a projection with a sharp tip projecting downwardly from the upper part of the inner surface of the capsule body by pressing and deforming an upper part of the capsule body so that the liquid medicament in the capsule body may flow on the pad to make the pad impregnated with the medicament.
Further, as described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-104367, a first aid adhesive plaster is known in which an ointment is laid on the upper surface of the pad adhering onto the center of the upper surface of the rectangular adhesive sheet. The pad having a layer of the ointment is covered with a synthetic resin protecting cover, which is removably stuck to an adhesive agent layer of the adhesive sheet, and the release paper is stuck onto the adhesive layer of the adhesive sheet except the part of the protecting cover.
However, when any of the above-mentioned first aid adhesive plasters are used by sticking them to the affected part of the skin like the wound or the insect bite, exposure of the affected part to ultraviolet rays while regrowth of the skin delays regeneration of a normal skin due to penetration of the ultraviolet rays through the pad, and causes a change in a color of the skin leaving a pigmentary deposit or a trace of the wound.
In view of the circumstances, the first aid adhesive plaster has been developed as shown; for example, in Japanese Patent Application No. 5-111507 in which the adhesive sheet is formed by laying the adhesive agent layer on a supporting sheet, being a uniaxial oriented film, and the pad is stuck onto the adhesive sheet, which is covered with the release paper. The uniaxial oriented film is made of a thermoplastic resin composition prepared by compounding thermoplastic resin with inorganic filler like calcium carbonate, calcium oxide, silica, titanium oxide, or alumina, etc.; with an additive like a dispersing agent, a heat stabilizer, an ultraviolet absorber, a lubricant, or a pigment.
However, although the supporting sheet made of the thermoplastic resin and forming the adhesive sheet includes an ultraviolet blocking agent, the manufacturing cost is high since the whole supporting sheet is formed with the thermoplastic resin composition including the inorganic filler, the dispersing agent, ultraviolet blocking agent, the pigment or the like. Moreover, air permeability of the whole adhesive sheet is not enough and a rash may develop on the skin where the adhesive layer adheres. In addition, it is uneconomical to include the ultraviolet blocking agent in an unnecessary part of the plaster, being the part except the pad which is placed on the wound. Furthermore, when the necessary number of the first aid adhesive plaster are taken out of a storing bag or a storing box to be carried, the first aid adhesive plasters are exposed to the solar light (ultraviolet rays) and the efficiency of the medicine is influenced.